An area of ongoing research and development is in managing rogue devices in a network. Rogue devices can include either or both rogue access points and rogue client devices.
Due to the highly mobile character of rogue access points and rogue client devices problems exist with managing rogue devices in a network. In particular problems exist with determining locations of rogue access points and rogue client devices in a network due to the high mobility character of rogue devices. There therefore exists a need for improved systems and methods for determining locations of rogue access points and rogue clients in a network. Further, problems exist with mitigating rogue access points and rogue client devices in a network due to the highly mobile character of the rogue devices. There therefore exists a need for improved systems and methods for mitigating rogue access points and rogue client devices in a network.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. For example, wireless clients may use different protocols other than 802.11, potentially including protocols that have not yet been developed. However, problems associated with multiple authentications may persist. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings.